


Radio Fraser [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: Thanks to spuffyduds for blanket permission!Originally posted to fan-flashworks for the prompt "Station."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radio Fraser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48867) by [spuffyduds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds). 



> Thanks to spuffyduds for blanket permission!
> 
> Originally posted to [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com) for the prompt "Station."

Link to download/stream podfic [here.](https://app.box.com/s/1q59agjg1n84pv08ozu5cogplunfcp07)

Download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/radio-fraser).

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
